


Like You Mean It

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Acceptance, Accidents, Adult Content, Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Apologies, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bargaining, Battle, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beginnings, Belonging, Best Friends, Beverages, Bi-Curiosity, Bickering, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blackouts, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blushing, Body Worship, Bonding, Boners, Boundaries, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Breasts, Budding Love, Canon Character of Color, Card Games, Changing Tenses, Character(s) of Color, Child Soldiers, Childhood Friends, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Coats, Coercion, Coffee, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comedy, Comeplay, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Communication, Compare and Contrast, Competency, Competition, Complete, Computers, Confessions, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Courage, Cross-cultural, Cruelty, Crushes, Crying, Cultural References, Curiosity, Curry, Cussing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cybersex, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Depression, Desire, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Duelling, Eavesdropping, Education, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Episode Related, Erections, Erotica, Escapism, Euphemisms, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Exams, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, Experimentation, Explanations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Exposure, Eye Contact, Eyes, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Fear, Feeding, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Feral Behavior, Fever Dreams, Ficlet, Fights, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Force-Feeding, Foreplay, Forgiveness, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fun, Funny, Games, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Gluttony, Gods, Growing Up, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hair, Happy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Heartache, Hero Worship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinduism, Homework, Homoeroticism, Honesty, Honey, Hoodies, Hook-Up, Hope, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Idols, Imagination, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Indian Character, Innocence, Insecurity, Inspired by Art, Internal Monologue, Internet, Intimacy, Introversion, Invasion of Privacy, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Joyful, Judgment, Kindness, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Laundry, Lemon, Licking, Lies, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Loyalty, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mathematics, Meddling, Meta, Metaphors, Military, Military Science Fiction, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Mutual Pining, Naughtiness, Naughty, Negotiations, Nervousness, Nipples, Nonverbal Communication, Nostalgia, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Shot, One True Pairing, Orgasm, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pain, Parental Instinct, Partial Nudity, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Paternal Instinct, Penis Measuring, Penises, Personal Growth, Perversion, Photographs, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Magazines, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Power Outage, Premarital Sex, Pride, Protectiveness, Psychological Warfare, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Questioning, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Realization, References to Canon, References to Depression, Regret, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Reminiscing, Retrospective, Rituals, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sarcasm, Scheming, School, Schoolboys, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Seduction, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Games, Sex Talk, Sexism, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Orientation, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Shinto, Shock, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts (Clothing), Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Shyness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slash, Smut, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Snow, Snow and Ice, Soldiers, Some Humor, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Strip Tease, Study Date, Studying, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Swearing, Sweat, Sweet, Teaching, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Temptation, Third Wheels, Tongues, Touching, True Love, Tutoring, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Understanding, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Urban Fantasy, Virginity, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A private ritual between Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru grows into something neither of them expected.





	Like You Mean It

Like You Mean It

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic, unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Developing Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A private ritual between Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru grows into something neither of them expected.

* * *

When people are asked to describe Hikawa Tohru, they imagine a quiet, reserved individual who doesn’t stand out above the crowd. Iceman’s operator. A decent NetBattler, despite his timid exterior. On the surface, these would be accurate assessments, but there was so much more to Tohru-kun beyond such oversimplifications.

The depths of his kindness. The compulsive need to regurgitate useless facts. The cute way his laugh petered out.

My name is Hikari Netto, and I am totally, utterly in love with Hikawa Tohru.

Tohru-kun is all these things, yet no one’s seen the other side of him. The ashamedly male conduct he practices in secret. That is, no one except me.

It began stupidly. We fooled around like any kids our age. I shamed Laika into lending me some of his dirty literature, convinced there had to be classified tricks for staying warm, patrolling the snow-covered barrens of Sharo, besides coffee and a heavy overcoat.

During a routine study session, I showed Tohru-kun the naughty mail Laika sent, surprising the wits out of him. He didn’t run, which was a relief. In retrospect, it would have been inconsequential, propositioning anyone else to be my jack-off buddy.

This became a habit, impacting my grades, but not Tohru-kun’s.

At the time, I had no doubts about my sexuality. I touched myself, shamelessly immersed in the pictures of big-breasted women presenting themselves behind the centerfolds of Laika’s magazines, and I thought Tohru-kun did too. Only, that wasn’t the case. He didn’t even spare a wink into the pages.

While masturbating, his eyes were closed, concentration forfeited to daydream.

He was dreaming of me.

I knew because afterwards, he wouldn’t look me in the eye for days, as if there was something inherently wrong with him.

I told him there wasn’t, and we reached a weird understanding. Occasionally, I’d even play to his fantasies, exposing lewd views of myself to him, though we never touched.

Eventually, I stopped depending on photographic material, focusing entirely on Tohru-kun’s movements. It was then that I realized there was no going back.

This boy, who’d been my friend, who idolized me, had stolen my heart.

Not to mention what his actions were doing to my dick.

Absent his shorts and shoes, Tohru-kun sat with his legs spread wide on my bed, fisting his visibly swollen cock through his teal-accented briefs. He squeezed his inner thigh for support, keeping his moans from getting too loud.

Oh, the shapes his mouth made! If I could just claim those beautiful lips!

Tohru-kun bucked, spilling in his underwear, hard enough for excess to shoot out the fly and onto his hand and the kangaroo pocket of his sweatshirt.

Too bad real life didn’t have instant replay.

Fortunately, I had the next best thing.

Losing his soiled outermost layer of clothing, Tohru-kun returned to stroking, using his semen as lube. It was tantalizing, watching him smear the stickiness around inside his wet underpants.

I wanted to reveal to him that this activity we engaged in wasn’t a trivial diversion. That the feelings he buried within himself weren’t a one-way street.

So I kissed him. Our first! Can you believe it’s taken this long?

When we separate, he stares at me, on the verge of crying, not knowing what to do.

I kiss him again, gentler. As many as required. Whispering clumsy confessions between, hoping he will open his wavering heart.

Tongues intertwined, he finally loosens up.

We’re still jerking. Not yet to the point where we can confidently reach across the aisle, but solidly enjoying gasping into one another’s mouths.

“Hnngh!”

“Yeah, Tohru-kun! Like that!”

I join him in orgasm. This time, the sperm escapes onto his red t-shirt.

I’m hesitant to proceed further, but hearing “Netto-kun, I love you” erases the tension.

“Love you too, Tohru-kun.”

Breaths ragged, the last of our apparel leaves us. Relocating to the middle of the bed, we link legs, fapping close together.

I make sure to memorize every square of Tohru-kun’s bared skin: the dints previewing future abs; concave bellybutton; teensy nipples; plump balls; uncut, four-inch erect penis with pink head; and delicious, unspoiled hole.

Damn, I couldn’t hang on.

“C-cumming!”

Three long spurts each. An impressive distance. No idea where mine ended up.

Tohru-kun squirted quite a bit. There’s cum in his hair, on his chest, armpits, and legs. Most provocatively, dripping the length of his face, off his cheeks and chin.

I lick the beads of honey.

This sweetness…

It is the nectar of the gods. Right up there with curry!

My tongue meets his again, letting him taste himself.

“Netto-kun, keep procrastinating and you’ll fail Monday’s quiz!” Rockman nags from my computer.

I pull away. “Thanks for ruining the moment!”

Tohru-kun kisses me on the nose. “I’ll handle it, Rockman!”

By “handle,” I presumed he meant physically, but Tohru-kun was lulling me into a false sense of security.

“No more ‘NetBattling’ me until your grades improve, Netto-kun!” He somehow found this funny.

My spirits fell faster than all those times I forgot to save my homework. “Noooo! You can’t be serious!”


End file.
